jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Hariprasad Chaurasia
Pandit Hariprasad Chaurasia (born 1 July 1938) is an Indian classical flautist. Hariprasad Chaurasia was born in Allahabad in the Indian state of Uttar Pradesh.http://www.whereincity.com/india/great-indians/artists/hariprasad-chaurasia.php His father was a wrestler. His mother died when he was 6. He had to learn music without his father's knowledge, for his father wanted him to become a wrestler. He did go to the Akhada and train with his father for some time, although he also started learning music and practising at his friend's house. He often credits his wrestling training for giving him the immense stamina and lung power that are the hallmarks of his flute playing, stating that, Career Hariprasad Chaurasia started learning vocal music from his neighbor, Pandit Rajaram at the age of 15. Later, he switched to playing the flute under the tutelage of Pandit Bholanath Prasanna of Varanasi for eight years. He joined the All India Radio, Cuttack, Odisha in 1957 and worked as a composer and performer Much later, while working for All India Radio he received guidance from the reclusive Annapurna Devi, daughter of Baba Allaudin Khan. Apart from classical music, he has made a mark as a music director for Indian films along with Shivkumar Sharma, forming a group called Shiv-Hari. He has also collaborated with various world musicians in experimental cross-cultural performances, including the fusion group Shakti. He serves as the Artistic Director of the World Music Department at the Rotterdam Music Conservatory in the Netherlands. He is also the founder of the Vrindavan Gurukul in Mumbai (opened 2006) and Vrindavan Gurukul in Bhubaneshwar (opened 2010). Both of these institutes are schools dedicated to training students in Hindustani Bansuri in the Guru-shishya tradition. As a Guru, he has produced many noted disciples including his nephew Rakesh Chaurasia.http://www.hariprasadchaurasia.com/vrindaban_text.htm He has collaborated with several western musicians, including John McLaughlin, Jan Garbarek, and Ken Lauber, and has also composed music for a number of Indian films. He has performed throughout the world, winning acclaim from varied audiences and fellow musicians including Yehudi Menuhin and Jean-Pierre Rampal. Personal life Chaurasia was married to Kamla and Anuradha.http://www.india-today.com/itoday/06071998/arts2.html He has three sons Vinay, Ajay and Rajiv. In popular culture The 2013 documentary film Bansuri Guru features the life and legacy of Chaurasia and was produced by the Films Division, Ministry of Information and Broadcasting, Government of India. Awards * Sangeet Natak Academy - 1984 * Konark Samman - 1992 * Padma Bhushan - 1992 * Yash Bharati Sanman - 1994 * Padma Vibhushan - 2000 * Hafiz Ali Khan Award - 2000 * Dinanath Mangeshkar Award - 2000 * Pune Pandit Award - 2008, by The Art & Music Foundation, Pune, India * Akshaya Sanman - 2009 * National Eminence award, NADA VIDYA BHARTI by Visakha Music and Dance Academy, Vizag - 2009 Honours * Honoured by Dutch Royal family at Amsterdam,and was conferred with the title Officer in the Order of Orange-Nassau (“officier in de Orde van Oranje-Nassau”) and was honoured by - then - Princess Maxima herself.http://hariprasadchaurasia.com/biography.htm * Ministry of Culture of the Republic of France. He has been appointed as Knight in the Order of Arts and Letter (“Ordres des Arts et Lettres”) in appreciation of the significant contribution he has made to spread culture in France and the rest of the World - 2009 * Honorary Doctorate by the North Orissa University for his unparalleled role and contribution to the world of Indian Classical Music - 2009 Books * Official biography "Woodwinds of Change" by Surjit Singh - 2008 * 'Hariprasad Chaurasia and the Art of Improvisation', by Henri Tournier Discography These are major albums released by Pandit Hariprasad Chaurasia, categorized by release dates.2 1967 *''Call of the Valley'' with Shivkumar Sharma and Brij Bhushan Kabra 1978 *Krishnadhwani 60 1981 *Pt. Hariprasad Chaurasia - Flute 1984 *Pt. Hariprasad Chaurasia - Flute (different set of ragas,same album name) 1987 *Morning to Midnight Ragas - Morning Ragas 1988 *Call of the Valley 1989 *Venu *Live in Ahmedabad '89 1990 *Immortal Series 1991 *Megh Malhar 1992 *Night Ragas *Live in Amsterdam '92 *Morning to Midnight Ragas - Afternoon Ragas *All time Favourites *Live from Sawai Gandharva Music Festival - Video (VHS) *Raga-s DU Nord Et Du Sud *Immortal Series - Flute Fantasia 1993 *Indian Classical Masters *Daylight Ragas *Flute - Hariprasad Chaurasia 1994 *Thumri - The Music of Love *In A Mellow Mood *Possession *Immortal Series - Devine Drupad *Classic Greats1 - Ideas on Flute 1995 *In Live Concert *Cascades of Hindustani Music *Maharishi Gandharva Veda - Sunrise Melody *Maharishi Gandharva Veda - Morning Melody *Maharishi Gandharva Veda - Midday Melody *Maharishi Gandharva Veda - Afternoon Melody *Maharishi Gandharva Veda - Evening Melody *Maharishi Gandharva Veda - Sunset Melody *Maharishi Gandharva Veda - Midnight Melody *Maharishi Gandharva Veda - Late Night Melody *Hariprasad Chaurasia - Flute *Malhar-Chandrika *Music 157 - Live in London *Music - Flute *Great Jugalbandis *Music from the world of OSHO - Above & Beyond *Prem Yog *Written on the Wind *Romantic Themes *Saptarishi - Live at Siri Fort *The Mystical Flute of Hari Prasad Chaurasia *Maestro's Choice *Basant Bahar *Chaurasia's Choice 1996 *Hari Prasad Chaurasia & his Divine Flute *Flute Recital *Valley Recalls - In search of Peace, Love and Harmony *Krishna's Flute - Master of the Bansuri *Classical Encounters - A live Experience with Pt. Hari Prasad Chaurasia *Fabulous Flute *Pundit Hari Prasad Chaurasia *In Concert - Vancouver, B.C *Hariprasad Chaurasia - Flute *The Bamboo Flautist of His Generation *Pt. Hariprasad Chaurasia - Nada in Jerusalem 1997 *Classical Encounters - A Live Experience with Pt. Hariprasad Chaurasia *Great Jugalbandis *The Golden Collection (Classical) *Immortal Essence *Golden Raga Collection *Bustan Abraham - Fanar (Guest appearance alongside Zakir Hussain) 1998 *Samarpan-VCD Special 60th Birthday Edition *The Charms Companion *Morning to Midnight - Morning to Dusk *Music for Reiki 1999 *Jugalbandi *Rasdhaara *Live Inside Khajuraho *Live in New Delhi - '89 *Golden Raga Collection *Musical Titans of India - Jugalbandhi Video (VHS) *Pure Joy - Positive Energy Music 2000 *Music without Boundaries *Maaya - Far East *Hriday - Cuba *Caravan Spain *Live Concert at Savai Gandharva Music Festival *Gurukul - The Guru shishya Parampara 2001 *Adi-Ananth *Love Divine - Parables of Passion *Power & Grace - Live at the Saptak Festival 2001 *Discovery of Indian Classical Music *Flute Duet 2003 *Flute Deity Hariprasad Chaurasia *The Greatest Hits of Hariprasad Chaurasia *Salvation - Instrumental Bhajans *Sounds of Silence Albums (release year unknown) *La Flute De Pundit Hariprasad Chaurasia *Hariprasad Chaurasia - The Most Celebrated Flautist of India *Charm of the Bamboo flute *Kalpana - Imagination *A Kaleidoscope of various ragas *Krishna Utsav *Kali - Classical Instrumental *Pt. Hariprasad Chaurasia - the Living Legend of Flute *Moon Light Moods - Flute Recital *Pt. Hariprasad Chaurasia - The Living Legend of Flute *Indian Music *HariDhwani *Dancing Waters *Fusion India - Passage of India Series *Being Still *Dhammapada - Sacred teaching of Buddha *The Charms Companion *Eternity *Nothing but wind (1988) - Composed by Ilaiyaraaja With Zakir Hussain *''Making Music'' (ECM, 1986) Music for Bollywood films Along with Pandit Shivkumar Sharma he composed music for * Chandni * Darr * Lamhe * Silsila * Faasle * Vijay * Sahibaan Music for Telugu films The music for the movie Sirivennela is composed by K. V. Mahadevan which revolves around the role of Pandit Hari Prasad, a blind flautist played by Sarvadaman Banerjee and flute renditions by Hariprasad Chaurasia.http://listing-index.ebay.com/movies/Sirivennela.html Music for English films Some of his music is used in Mithaq Kazimi's 16 Days in Afghanistan. References External links *Official website *Interview with Choodie Shivaram *Hariprasad Chaurasia by Mohan Nadkarni *Interview with The Scholars' Avenue, IIT Kharagpur *Interview with Know Your Star Category:Flutists